


The sun chooses the moon

by midnight102



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Verse, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight102/pseuds/midnight102
Summary: Kise Ryouta assumes Aomine Daiki is his fated bond.Is it true?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles & Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How are you all?  
> This is my first time writing omegaverse, so do comment below if you know much! I would love to read some references from your opinions. 
> 
> This story will be perhaps have many chapters. But firstly I would like to see the reactions towards the story. So I only posted the prologue.  
> If it has a good reaction, I will continue👀
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_It was the very first day I entered the first string. I was obviously not surprised at all. I knew it from the beginning it would not take long for me to climb up the ladder. As usual, everything was way too easy. No one was able to catch up with me. They only could talk bad behind my back, just because of who I am...the cursed diagnose of my secondary sex._

_  
_

_Screw that._

_  
_

_It would not stop me from holding the spotlight. Nothing could have ever distracted me. After all, everything was just too dull. I could reach the top in a blink of an eye effortlessly without being passionate about it._

_  
_

_Screw life. It’s boring..._

_  
_

_My eyes widened upon entering the first string gym. Just before my eyes, a sight of a dark-skinned male jumping into the air and smashed the basketball into the ring._

_  
_

_Just why the hell was there anyone possessing such skill?_

_  
_

_“Oh, Satsuki,”_

_Greets the dark-skinned male whilst still hanging on the ring._

_  
_

_“Dai-chan, have you seen Tetsu-kun? He’s supposed to be Kise's mentor.”_

_mumbles the female next to me._

_  
_

_“already on the first string, huh? That’s kind of amazing,”_

_compliments the dark-skinned male rather insincere and lands his feet on the court floor._

_  
_

_Suddenly my heart thumps loudly. I could even hear it in my ears._

_  
_

_My hand touches my chest._

_  
_

_What was just...that?_

_  
_

_My golden eyes shift and gaze ahead on the dark-skinned male who already dribbles the ball to the other side of the court._

_  
_

_That could not be true._

_The hell..._

  



	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could not be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!
> 
> I apologise I took a long time to update.  
> I feel awkward to write in first point of view.  
> I kept deleting drafts, which is why the update is slow.  
> I intentionally did not write more than 1000s words to see your comments first.  
> I will continue if i have more confidence
> 
> But in the mean time, ENJOY!

****

_It was so exhausting._

Sweats were rolling down the sides of my face. I had to use my gym shirt to wipe every single drop off. The menu training given had been so demanding for the entire week. I had to catch up for my absence a couple of times because of my modelling job. Not to mention the classes I missed; home works and new materials were waiting for me. Teachers were chasing me up because of them.

That was the scariest!

Or probably not.

The scariest was…!

“Why on earth are you frowning?” questions someone in the tone between ‘I do not care’ and ‘Pamper my curiosity’. I glanced and exposed my handsome face more visibly.

“Midorimachi!” cried me rather dramatically. I cared not about his reaction that immediately inched away. I minded not his personal space and invaded it to expose expression that must be rather silly to him.

“What, _nanodayo_? Can you please have more conscience to clean yourself?” uttered the greenhead instead.

“Eh!? I have washed myself. I even used my perfume!” exclaimed me in disagreement. Appearance was essential to me. There was no way I neglected it at one second. I became a model because of that reason too, other than my natural attractive face obviously. The greenhead grimaced in doubt and already held a spray, shooting the disinfectant all over the place including my precious shirt!

“Shut up, Kise. You are noisy,” comments a certain dark-skinned male in a lazy tone. I threw an irritated look at him.

“It’s Midorimacchi! How come he sprays me too? I’m not a virus!” retorts me.

“Probably you are. You’re stinky,” ridicules the ace of Teikō High School.

I jutted out my lips to emphasise my dramatic indignation. This kind of man held the reputation of undefeatable ace! I should have been the one who had the title. I could be better than him. I crossed my arms over my chest and threw my face away.

“It takes one to know one,” murmurs me.

“Huh?” reacts the dark-skinned male.

“Nothing,” replies me too nonchalantly. Suddenly my sight got blocked by some fabric. I immediately grimaced at the distinct smell it sent me and grabbed it to throw it to the ground.

“What the hell!? Aominecchi, that is disgusting!” exclaimed me in this insulting gesture and jutted out my lips again.

“What the hell?” confronted the dark-skinned male and immediately gripped on my beautiful blonde hair. I cried in pain and countered by pushing his face harshly with my palm.

Suddenly we naturally pulled away from each other, because of the spray attacked us mercilessly. It hit my face! I must use the cleaned shirt I just put on a couple minutes ago to wipe off my face.

“Midorimacchi, _hidoi_!” whined me loudly. The said glasses male appeared so unsympathetic and threatened me to spray his disinfectant again if I continued to be noisy.

“Huh? Aominecchi started it fi-!”

_Thump._

I did not finish my sentence.

It happened again.

“Your face is so ugly!” attempted him to stay between his chuckles.

My lips gaped upon the view the dark-skinned male offered to me. A big goofy grin filled his features, contradicting colour of his white teeth than his skin. It suddenly left me speechless. It could have been the most breath-taking sight according to my mind. Could It be because he is an alpha? I learned if the kind that held the highest rank in the hierarchy had the ability to control the ones below them. It should have not happened then. There was no way he bowed down to anyone, including alphas. They only took advantages of their genes.

There is no way.

_Why is he grinning?_ I thought

It must have been because the natural force. It made my body react to everything he did. It was because of his adoration of the dark-skinned male’s basketball skill. It must be because of that. Yes, it was because I wanted to be better than him. It was because I looked up to him…as a rival.

And other matters outside basketball started to influence me, to meddle, and to shake my principles.

“Kise. Aomine.”

The authoritative tone brought me back to reality. I turned my attention to the source at the entrance door. I even doubted I remember a certain redhead arrived there.

“Oh, Akashicchi,” greeted me, attempting to collect my composure with a bright grin.

“Follow me to Momoi’s classroomnow.” ordered the redhead and turned his heels without expecting our response other than obedience.

I, without disagreement, followed the smaller male and trailed him. That went the same with the dark-skinned male. I can smell him walking behind me. I constantly stole glances over my shoulder and wondered why he did not keep up but stayed behind my back. Soon enough, we arrived at the classroom. A certain pinkhead greeted our entrance by getting up from her chair at the centre of the room and waved in excitement at us.

Her reaction was definitely contradictory to what the redhead was about to tell us.

“You two will be having extra lessons every day after school. Your grades are both very concerning and threatening to our basketball club or even our teachers. Thus, you both must undergo this or I will not hesitate to remove you both from the team.”

The announcement got me speechless.

I was fully aware of my grades. But these extra lessons were beyond my expectation! Aomine and I exchanged glances as perhaps we both thought the same thing.

This is a nightmare!

“Aomine, you will be taken care by Momoi. And as for you, Kise,”

added the redhead without caring my visible troubled expression I intentionally threw at him in front of the classroom.

“You will be assigned to me.” ended the redhead.

This…is the worst nightmare!


	3. Conbini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise was speechless at the random invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!  
> How are you?  
> I updated so quickly this time. I suppose because some people personally left good reviews.  
> My muse is high.  
> Well, this story is going to be slow build as well.  
> I do not write only bold sex like other omegaverse. I will emphasise the importance of chemistry throughout the story as well.
> 
> Well, ENJOY!

****

_It was…_

It was the first time a scent got me speechless. There were several times I accidentally spotted the scent during basketball activities but faintly. My focus had been always on basketball. Even though I already became the starter, the desire to be the best was still strong. My mind never wandered but yesterday. It was too sudden for me to avoid the shirt. It forced me to inhale the scent of the dark-skinned male without my consent. It…

_Sigh._

I squirmed in my seat and hung my head low, pretending to concentrate on the numerous math problems written on my textbook. My face felt slightly hot than previous seconds. Perhaps this extra lesson drained my energy already; despite being the first day I underwent it. Yes, morning basketball practice and school were exhausting enough.

_Sigh._

I lifted up my head and threw my gaze out of the window. It was boring. I wanted to go out of the school as soon as possible. The weather was nice. I did not have modelling job after this.

_Should I go karaoke alone?_ considers me.

But it would be lonely singing alone. It would make me sound like a depressed high school kid who had bad grades or even a broken-hearted handsome young man. Either of them was not me.

“Is there something troubling you?”

A low husky voice distracted me from my thought. I turned my golden eyes to the person in front of me. His piercing red eyes were staring straight as if they were looking into my soul. I unconsciously swallowed and chuckled nervously.

“Er, Akashicchi, I can’t do any of this.” confessed me.

It was true. I was not lying. I attempted to solve one problem, but my brain seemed to be dusty to even search for an answer. I briefly stole a glance to the corner of the classroom in the back. I caught a glimpse of the dark-skinned male scratching his head whilst listening to a certain pink-haired explaining something I did not even know what. It ought to be about math too.

“Which one do you not understand?” questioned the redhead in a firm yet gentler than he normally used in basketball practice. I pointed at the very first number, and he began to explain very, very clearly than any teacher could have ever done.

_Oh?_

My attention completely focused on the explanation until the very end. That was very new of me. Since when had been able to listen to lessons? The redhead explained the problem and even used the language I understood.

“I saw your test score,” informed the redhead out of the sudden.

“Oh? You did? I must be looking so bad,” commented me and stopped working on the math problem to scratch my cheek.

“The way you worked on it was not wrong,” told him, which got me confused. Kazou _sensei_ blatantly announced and exposed his bad score to the whole classroom. It traumatised him enough.

_Shivers._

Thinking about that scary face of the math teacher made me want to drink a whole bottle of water. When I graduated later, I would definitely erase about his face from my mind.

“It was all because you changed the problems. Thus, your answers were far from the answer key.” added the redhead.

“Eh?”

It was the only reaction I gave. My mind was squeezing my brilliance to come out, remembering when I had ever changed the math problems. The redhead showed me a copy of my answer and pointed out that I unconsciously changed the operations!

“EH!?”

I gripped the paper and stood up; I stared in disbelief at my own answer!

“How come I changed plus to minus, Akashicchi!?” asked me loudly. Obviously the redhead could not answer. It was a silly mistake of mine! How come, me, the handsome person on earth could make such a stupid mistake?

“Shut up, Kise! I am studying!” exclaimed the dark-skinned male from the corner of the room.

“Why, why!” whined me dramatically and even comically shed tears on my charming features.

“Because you are stupid,” commented him without a slightest of sympathy.

“It takes one to know one,” mumbled me nonchalantly.

“Huh?” exclaimed him again, which I only reacted by throwing a mocking glance.

“Enough.” remarked a certain redhead.

_Thump._

_Why?_

It happened exactly like yesterday. But this time his expression was quite irritated. My eyes were shaking briefly, but I managed to hide them behind my bangs. I quickly sat back down in my seat and pretended to focus on my answer paper.

_Why?_

I disliked the feeling. The secondary sex was controlling me. It led me to think that it was fate. But I disliked it. I admitted that I looked up to him because of basketball but not outside it. Indeed we were friends. It was always fun to hang out with him and the others. But to think about him as… 

“Oi, Kise. Wanna go home together?” asked the dark-skinned male, when the extra lesson had finished. He stopped me on the hallway just to invite me.

“Huh? That is so random, Aominecchi! Plus, our houses are in the opposite direction,” said me, trying to calm down in between.

The dark-skinned male averted his gaze and scratched his head.

“Well, you know, probably we can stop by the _conbini._ ” murmured him.

It got me speechless. This invitation was out of blue but I declined it not. I had wanted to rest from the boring school and pressuring extra lesson. If I did not go out anytime soon, I might have gone crazy. 

“Sure!” replied me with a wide grin, “But you will treat me!”

The ace of Teikō smirked as if the awkwardness had lifted up and responded, “Of course, I’m not poor.”

_Thump._

_Was…I just excited…just to go to the conbini…with him?_


End file.
